1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engine encapsulation structure of a vehicle. More particularly, it relates to a multipurpose engine encapsulation structure of a vehicle that can simultaneously improve relating performance, such as fuel efficiency, acoustics, and aerodynamics, by optimizing heat flow in an engine room for improving cooling performance and by optimizing heat management in the engine room.
2. Description of Related Art
A vehicle is structurally divided into a car body and a chassis. The car body is a part that forms the outer shape of the vehicle, including an engine room, and generally, an engine, a transmission, a cooling system, and various auxiliary components are disposed in the engine room.
Since the engine room is a space where the engine that generates high-temperature heat while operating, it should be necessarily considered to optimize heat flow for the layout of the engine room in the process of developing a vehicle in order to effectively cool the engine and prevent thermal damage to the engine.
Therefore, automobile manufacturers have been made an effort to improve cooling performance by conducting various researches, such as analysis of influence of heat flow factors on the layout in an engine room.
That is, heat flow has been optimized by improving factors that influence the heat flow in and engine room, that is, increasing the span distance of left and right side members and the left-right distance of a strut housing, simplifying and optimally disposing the configuration of auxiliary components and the parts in the engine room, tilting a cooling fan, and optimizing the air guide structure, and a predetermined level of improvement effect, such as cooling and preventing of thermal damage, has been achieved
However, although it is possible to improve partial performance, such as cooling an engine and preventing thermal damage, but it is difficult to achieve sufficient effect in terms of overall engineering performance of the engine room and in the synthetic side, such as fuel efficient or emission, acoustics, and aerodynamics, only by optimizing the heat flow for the layout of the engine room.
Further, a desired effect for improving cooling performance and efficient by optimizing the structure and arrangement of a cooling module (for example, tilting a cooling fan), applying an active air flap, and optimizing the arrangement and structure of an air guide in the related art, but in practice, the improvement effect and range are limited in the synthetic terms of the engine room and there is a limit to distributing heat flow to the right positions due to complicated flow characteristics in the engine room.
Further, although the engine rooms are equipped with an engine cover that covers the upper portion of an engine and an under-cover that disposed at the lower portion of the engine room in common vehicles in order to reduce noise, the structure has been improved and optimized and the material has been improved for the parts in order to reduce noise and discharge heat, but fuel efficiency or aerodynamics has not been appropriately considered.
Therefore, an optimum structure for thermal management of an engine room which is further improved for optimizing heat flow in the engine room in terms of cooling is required.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.